


生贺•接我回家

by dsycyxzh



Series: OP短篇集 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsycyxzh/pseuds/dsycyxzh
Summary: 他们在一起十年了，可那个绿藻路痴到现在都没能顺利的找到他工作的餐厅。这个家伙注定是一辈子的路痴。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OP短篇集 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650160
Kudos: 5





	生贺•接我回家

**Author's Note:**

> 16或者是17年的老文了，首发在lofter，现在已经被我删掉了，当时是送给朋友的生日礼物，现在已经断了联系，倒是文章还在。

时针、分针、秒针在“12”那里重聚，刺耳的铃声盖过了厨房里喧闹的声音。巴拉蒂的厨房里，十几个穿着厨师衣的家伙欢呼着，关闭了那扇上菜的窗口，然后快速的挤出了这个仅仅只有二十平米的的小房间。

一众厨师离开厨房，刚到更衣间就忍不住抱怨成了一片。

“结束啦！终于下班了……”有人感叹着，“快回家补个觉，我现在困得都快睡到锅里去了。”

傍边的人搭茬说：“哈哈哈哈……我也是啊，累得不行。这活还真不是人干的啊，一天到晚忙个没完……”

“可不是，我今天晚上忙得都没吃上饭。”有个小个子一边换着衣服一边嘟囔。

站在他对面的人问：“回家去随便吃点儿就得了吧，我现在就想睡觉。”

“不做点吃吗？”

“才怪吧！”旁边的人叫道，“我都恨不得把自己手剁了，这辈子再也不进厨房了！”

“哈哈哈哈，你就扯吧！我看你明天来上班的。”

有人看着房间里的人，突然发现少了一个：“山治哪儿去了？你们谁看见他了？”

众人这才发现少了一个人。

“刚刚还在的啊……跑哪儿去了？”

“不会直接走了吧？”

“他不可能啊，他这个人很讲究的，出门一定要穿西装走啊。”

说话的时候门被人推开了，一个身材高挑，有些偏瘦的金发男子拎着食盒走了进来。他进门的时候点了根烟，笑着说：“啊呀啊呀，真不好意思，我刚刚做了点儿东西，所以慢了一步。”

一屋子的厨师见到山治以后立刻围了上去。

“又做夜宵了啊，山治。”

“每天都是，好幸苦的吧？明明都这么累了。”

“你妻子真幸福啊，天天都能吃上你亲自做的夜宵……”

“这回是饭团还是菜卷？”

山治笑呵呵的推开众人去自己的储物间换下了那条肥大的袍子，露出里面的西装，说：“随便做做而已，都是今天用剩下的食材。那家伙很好对付的，有吃的就高兴的不得了啊。”

同事们依旧不依不绕的开玩笑。

“哈哈，才不是这样的吧。”

“这话听起来倒是很耐人寻味啊，山治。”

山治愉快的吐着烟说：“少乱猜了，你们这帮家伙，真八卦。”

“哟哟哟~害羞了！我们的山治王子害羞了啊！”

有人起哄，就有人随声附和，一群人闹闹哄哄的离开了酒店，在几乎空无一人的街道上没有片刻的停留，各奔东西。

山治站在酒店的门口看着四周漆黑一片，他忍不住皱起眉头，踩灭烟头以后掏出电话给署名为“绿藻头”的联系人打了个电话：“喂，白痴，你跑哪儿去了？”

对方愣了几秒才有些气恼的说：“你能不能不要每次一开腔就这么冲？不会好好说话吗，圈圈眉？”

“爱受不受，臭绿藻。”山治这样说着，却是带着笑容，“迷路了？”

“啊，没有，就在你酒店对面。”索隆打着哈欠说，“特意提前出来找地方的哦，快和我回去，我都快饿死了。”

“我没看到你啊，你在哪儿？”山治说着话往马路对面走。在漆黑一片的街道上，他隐隐约约能看到有个人正蹲在马路牙子上抱成一团。

山治试探性的喊了一声：“绿藻头？”

那人动了一下，朝山治挥挥手。

山治哭笑不得的挂掉电话快步走可上去，正看到一个绿头发的男人缓缓站起身。男人反带着顶鸭舌帽，穿着的装修服上还有白色的斑点，他嘴里叼着跟白色的小棍，看起来像是……烟？

“你怎么抽烟了？”山治惊讶的盯着男人嘴里的东西，他知道绿藻头从不抽烟。

索隆含糊的说：“不是烟啊……”他把那东西从嘴里拿出来，“棒棒糖。”

“……哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈……”山治毫不遮掩的大笑，“棒棒糖？你是小孩子吗绿藻头？多大的人了还吃棒棒糖？哈哈哈哈……我之前怎么不知道你这么有童心？”

“啊，我还给你带了一个。”索隆把另一只手里的糖扔给山治，“草莓味儿的，尝尝？”

山治接了糖，笑得更厉害了，他走近索隆，一手拽着对方肩上的衣料笑得腿软：“你个白痴……哈哈哈哈，还给我带哈哈哈……你哄谁玩儿呢……哈哈哈笑死我了……”

“啊，还不是路飞他们害的……”索隆终于承不住山治的嘲笑了，辩驳道：“今天为了帮他们装修那个实体店忙了一天，结果晚饭都没吃就被娜美那个魔女打出来了！要不是抢了路飞的糖，我真的会被饿脱力啊。真是的，没人性……啊！”

山治严肃的敲着索隆的头说：“不许你诋毁娜美小姐！”

“你到底是谁的人啊！混蛋！！”索隆嚷到，“亏我还天天来这儿接你！”

“我这是叫你熟悉地形绿藻头！不然你还真想白痴一辈子啊！”

索隆嘁了声，嘟囔道：“我才不是路痴……反正快回去啊，我真的快被饿死了！”

山治愉快的点了根烟，走到了前面。其实他给的理由真的很牵强，熟悉地形什么的，只是个幼稚的借口罢了……不过很有力，绿藻头根本无法反驳，哪怕一次都没有。

他们在一起十年了，可那个绿藻路痴到现在都没能顺利的找到他工作的餐厅。这个家伙注定是一辈子的路痴。

山治要他来酒店找他才不是为了治路痴病呢，不过是想要有人接他回家而已。可是男人都是要面子的白痴啊，“每天接我回家”这样的话，他怎么都不可能说出口，所以还是找个借口好了，管它是什么蹩脚的借口呢。

身后的人突然走上前拉住他的手，突如其来的动作吓了山治一跳。

“干什么？”

“走路啊，怎么了。”

“走的好好的你拉什么手？”

“不好吗？”索隆还叼着棒棒糖，一脸痞样，说话含糊不清，“很久都没这么走了吧？”

山治愣了一下，回想他们上次这样亲密的走在一起的时候还在上大学。那个时候过的很困难，无论是家里还是在外面，都是一种折磨。那时候绿藻头就喜欢这样拉着他，拉得紧紧的，从不放手。

“……你今天真奇怪。”山治吐着烟，用头发挡住半边连来着住羞红。

“嘛……偶尔浪漫一次而已。”索隆嘿笑了一声，“就当我是心血来潮好了。”

山治没有回答，用另一只手夹着烟吸了一口。他摸到了他们握在一起的手上都渗出了汗水，他是因为兴奋，那绿藻头呢？他在想什么？

索隆倾了下身子，看到山治的那个食盒问：“带了什么给我？”

“才不是给你的，我也没吃饭啊。”山治习惯性的嘴硬，他就是这样，就算是主动也别扭得很，“饭团，还有些小菜。”

索隆是了解山治的，他笑着说：“那分给我点儿？”

“看吧。”

“啊，那太好了，我是真的不想饿着睡觉啊。”

“白痴……”山治小声说着，“才不会把你饿到啊。”


End file.
